


The Drummer and The Nanny (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other, josh dun - Freeform, reader - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word Count: 2454</p><p>Requested: Yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Drummer and the Nanny

Sleeping in Josh’s bed always made you uncomfortable. It was his bed, not yours, and no matter how many months you slept in it like it was yours it always smelt like him. His scent was everywhere in the house, and it didn’t help that his son, TJ, wore the same deodorant as his father in order to feel closer to him.

As you lay in the darkness, you could see the posters on his walls, peeling from not being taken care of. You barely spent anytime in his room, though, because most nights TJ wanted to have a sleepover in the living room, or he wanted you to camp out in his room. For a kid who barely ever saw his father, raised by you- his nanny- he sure did idolize Josh. Of course, that doesn’t mean Josh Dun was a bad father, it’s just that his band was getting huge, tours and new songs, and meet and greets keeping him away from home for three to six months.

That’s where you came in.

You were TJ’s nanny, babysitter, care-taker, whatever you wanted to call it. The blond boy, with Josh’s eyes and freckles, adored you like you were his second parent. But he also missed Josh. So that’s why the door to his father’s room was opening slowly, a tuft of hair poking around it and a small voice saying your name.

“What’s up, T?” You swung your feet over the bed and rubbed at your eyes, the boy approaching you meekly.

“I miss Daddy.” He sounded near tears, hands balled up at his sides and his eyes shining in the moonlight. You cooed under your breath, opening your arms for the boy to crawl into.

“Oh, baby,” You whispered as he began to cry, burying his face in your shoulder, “I know you miss Daddy, I miss him, too. But he’s off with Uncle Ty and Aunt Jenna making money so he can stay home with you all next year.” TJ nodded and you laid back, cuddling with the boy.

“I know, but I want him here, with me,” TJ sighed and rubbed his eyes, pulling the covers over you both, “I want him to be here with you because I love you both and I miss my Daddy!” TJ began wailing again, hiccuping between his sobs. You rubbed his back as he pulled you closer, looking up at you with blood-shot eyes. “Can we video call him?” He asked when he calmed down, nearly five minutes later. You nodded, reaching over to the bedside table where your Mac lay, pulling it into the bed with you and TJ. The bright light made you and the boy cringe as you both sat up, TJ crawling to sit between your legs as you bent forward, opening skype. You sent Josh a message, telling him to get on if he could, and suddenly a call came through to you.

When you answered Josh’s face appeared, grinning with sadness in his eyes, “Hey, buddy, what’s wrong?” TJ shrugged and looked back at you, silently asking you to explain.

“TJ missed his Daddy,” You sighed, leaning down so your face was in the webcam, “And he wanted to call you and talk to you before he went back to sleep, isn’t that right, bud?” TJ nodded and leaned back into you, observing his father on the screen.

“I miss you too, baby,” Josh whispered, probbing his chin up on his crossed arms, “I can’t wait to come home and see you. The first thing we’re going to do is go out and get ice cream, and then we’re going to build a pillow fort and we’re going to have a sleepover in the living room.” TJ grinned and waved his arms.

“That sounds cool!” He looked at you again and whispered something into the microphone that you couldn’t hear, and Josh nodded.

“Of course,” Josh winked at you grinning, “You two should pick out the movies.” You blushed and then realized. TJ had wanted you to stay with them when they had the sleepover. You wrapped your arms around TJ and grinned at Josh.

“If you’re inviting me to your ultra-manly sleepover, I’ll stay.” Josh and TJ fist-pumped the air, two mirrors of the same person in different bodies.

“I love you both,” TJ admitted, “And you love each other, right?” You locked eyes with Josh,  blush riding up both of your cheeks. You tried to stammer out a reply, but Josh beat you to the punch.

“Of course, buddy,” He said, smoothly, “Otherwise you’d have a different nanny. Now I have to go to sleep, okay? I want you to get some rest too. I love you.” TJ sighed and nodded, already feeling more drowsy than when he had entered the room, crying and upset.

“Goodnight, Daddy. I love you.”

“Goodnight, TJ.” Josh shifted his focus to you, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Josh, sweet dreams.” He bit his lip and looked down, apparently making a decision.

“They’re, _ah_ , they’re always s-sweet with you in them.” He ended the call and TJ looked up at you with saucers for eyes.

“My Daddy was flirting with you,” He crawled next to you, curling up in a ball next to your ribs, “This means you’re gonna fall in love and get married, right?” You didn’t have a chance to tell him no, his Daddy was your boss, you couldn’t marry- or date, for that matter- the man you worked for. But the five year old was sound asleep before you could, snoring under the covers that were laden with his father’s distinct cologne.

* * *

The next day it was raining, the water falling from the sky in torrents that frightened the small boy who, as soon as he woke and wandered to the kitchen where you were, attached himself to your hip. You carried him around all day until the rain stopped around noon, leaving gray skies and fog dancing over the cement in the rainy, LA suburb Josh called home. TJ was bugging you about going out and getting his Daddy a present for when he came home so you packed him up in Josh’s car and headed to the nearest outlet mall.

He wandered around, tugging you by the hand and pointing out things he liked- totally under the impression that because he liked it so would Josh. You would laugh and shake your head, instructing TJ to move on, find something else because his Daddy most certainly would not enjoy a Thomas the Train Engine pajama set that would fit a toddler.

“What about the scary store?” TJ asked, eyes wide as he tugged on your shirt. Your eyebrows furrowed and you cocked your head, confused.

“The scary store?” TJ nodded, his sweaty hand almost slipping from yours.

“Uh-Huh, the one Daddy goes in all the time and they’ve got really loud music and a lot of black clothes.” You stifled a giggle, shaking your head as you realized where TJ was talking about.

“Sure, baby, we can go to Hot Topic. I bet you’ll find something for Josh-”

“For my _Daddy_ ,”

“-For your Daddy, in there. I’ll even help you, okay?” TJ nodded and held his arms out to be picked up, so you lifted him and put him on your hip.

Hot Topic, for a five year old, was a scary place. For anyone over twelve, who was into it, it was heaven. For you, it was where you got your job.

Josh had taken TJ in to find something for a girl Josh was seeing when TJ took off, scared by the strange men who were working that day. He had sprinted out of the store and straight into your legs, a frantic Josh scrambling after him. You had met, Josh found out you were a nanny and the rest, as they say, was history.

TJ held his breath as you crossed into the store, but he grinned when he spotted his father’s merch on the wall. “Do you think Daddy would like this?” TJ reached out for a crop-top that was meant for a girl and you giggled.

“I think he already has enough TOP stuff, baby,” You murmured, “Let’s look around for something else, okay?” He nodded and then looked around with a concrete determination you only saw when he was coloring or eating. He pointed a finger to the opposite wall where a Fall Out Boy shirt was tacked up, the Folie album cover on a tee-shirt.

“That’s my Daddy’s favorite album,” He muttered, “Do you know if he already has that shirt?” You deliberated, trying to think back to the shirts he had worn around you, or in pictures you saw on the internet. Shaking your head, you bent down and picked out his size, handing it to TJ.

“I don’t think he has this one, but I can’t be sure. We can always bring it back if he already has it, okay? Or I can turn it into a pillow really easy.” TJ grinned, the spot where he had lost his tooth showing.

“Okay!” Since he wanted to pay you fished the bills from your pocket and sent him to the register where he handed the shirt and the bills over, the baby faced girl with several facial piercings being extremely warm and welcoming to the shaking boy. He left the store feeling confident and holding your hand, the other clasped greedily around the Hot Topic bag. He chattered about school as you walked along the mall, just sight seeing and wasting time as the rain, which had started back up, pattered away on the roof of the complex. You did a double take when you thought you saw a familiar brown head of hair bobbing along in the food court crowd, but you shook your head.

It couldn’t have been Tyler because they were still on tour, still somewhere in Asia or South America. Your thoughts, however, were proven wrong when TJ shook away from you, dashing through the crowd of legs and bags to jump into the arms of a man with fading red hair. You chased after him, filled with panic and adrenaline, running as fast as your legs could carry you.

“TJ!” You gasped, ripping him away from the man, “You can’t run away like that, especially toward a stranger!” You turned to the man to apologize, but your words got caught in your throat when you came face to face with Josh, who was grinning like a maniac.

“At least I know my son is in good hands now,” He chuckled, wrapping his arms around your shoulders, “You’re quick.” You pulled away and TJ launched himself back into Josh’s arms, legs clinging around his father’s waist and his arms around Josh’s neck.

“Let’s get ice cream!” TJ cheered as Tyler joined you three. You greeted him with a hug also, grinning at the boy you had become fast friends with through Josh.

“Josh has something to tell you when we get to the parlor,” Tyler whispered, throwing an arm around you as the four of you began making your way to the ice cream parlor that was in the mall.

“Oh really?” You asked Tyler, and he nodded, “That sounds oddly foreboding. I’m not losing my job, am I?” Tyler shook his head, grinning from ear to ear as you observed Josh playing with TJ, the Hot Topic bag still swinging from the child’s fist. Josh was so good with his son, even though he was gone a lot, he loved TJ more than he loved himself. Everything he did, he did it to give TJ a good life, a life filled with joy and happiness and music and just… Just life. You didn’t care what people said about him, about Josh’s job, you loved how he was with TJ, and the boy looked up to Josh like a boy should look up to a father. The parlor door dinged as Tyler led you through it, because all you could think about was how wonderful it would be to be the other half of TJ’s parental unit- but officially.

Josh, throughout the process of ordering, kept giving you sideways glances. He ended up paying for the whole thing because TJ had finally given him the shirt and he knew you had given his boy the money to pay for it, so any advances to pay for the ice cream was shut down by Joshua Dun. He grinned at you, hoping you wouldn’t notice, but you totally did. You noticed everything he did. Every way he let his hands linger on you, or let his eyes wash over your body.

And you noticed how his hands lingered too close to your butt as he lead you away from Tyler and TJ, over to a corner of the old fashioned parlor where you couldn’t be seen by either of them.

“What’s up, J?” You twisted your hands nervously, “Am I losing my job?” He gulped and shook his head, pulling at a string that was loose at the bottom of his shirt.

“No, no, no, you’re too good with TJ and he loves you to death. You sighed with relief, nodding at him, “But, uh, I have a question. And I don’t want you to freak out, but, uh, I mean you’re going to freak out but it would be sick if you didn’t.” You laid a hand on his bicep and rubbed it comfortingly.

“J, you can ask me anything. I may be your nanny, but I’m still your friend. There’s no doubt about that.”

Josh nodded and seemed to gain some semblance of confidence.

“Do you, uh, do you wanna go on a date with me?”

It shocked you at first, the sentence that rushed from his mouth, but then the idea settled with you. A date, with Josh? First of all: hell yeah. Second of all: _HELL YEAH_. The Josh Dun was asking you on a date and you barely had to decide whether to say yes or no.

“I would love to go on a date with you,”

“I mean, if it’s totally awkward, because you’re my nanny and everything- but _wait_ , did you say yes?” HIs eyes widened almost comically and you laughed.

“Yes, I said yes, you doof.” You mock-punched his arm while he grinned so hard you were sure his cheeks would hurt.

“That’s sick,” He chuckled, “I mean, hell yeah, I’m stoked, I’m pumped.” He kept rambling, telling you how excited he was, until you had to remind him that his son hadn’t seen him in months and he had to get back to the boisterous little boy.


	2. Say My Name (JOSH DUN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 550
> 
> Requested: Yes
> 
> Warnings: None

Okay, so, let’s get something straight: when you got ready to go out with Josh you had not planned to invite him into your home after the date. **  
**

But there you were, watching Netflix and eating leftover pizza that he found in your fridge.

You were nervous- mostly because Josh had to find a new babysitter and TJ was always skittish around new people; it didn’t help that you had binged SVU and could see every bad thing that happened on that show happening to TJ.

“Stop,” Josh whispered, nudging the side of your face with his nose, “He’s safe. Fine. I promise.” You sighed out a laugh and turned to Josh, faces nearly touching. (So what? Maybe, just maybe you two were cuddling. Is that a crime?)

“How do you always know what I’m thinking, Dun?” He pulled you closer by the arm around your shoulder and moved his face closer to yours.

“Well,” His breath washed over you, sending shivers down your spine, “It’s not exactly hard. You’ve been around so much with TJ I know most of you like the back of my hand.” It wasn’t hard to miss the way his voice lowered or his eyes flickered down your torso, his hand that wasn’t around your shoulder shook with inclination to touch you. The temperature of the room dropped and you could practically see the electricity between the both of you. Your nerves were already shot from being on the carnival date with Josh, that had went wonderful, but you weren’t sure if you could play the _‘are we going to kiss or fuck’_ game with him.

So you decided to be bold, “ _Most_ of me?” You smirked, “That’s slightly less than impressive.” Josh looked taken aback, but then he grinned, showing most of his teeth.

“Do you trust me?”

“I’m smart, Josh, I wouldn’t have let you into my apartment if I didn’t trust you.”

He didn’t reply but his lips met yours in a small, slow kiss. He pulled away, and his eyes held a new light, a new hunger that you hoped he sought to quench. Josh leaned forward again, his fingers capturing your jaw, his lips finding your own. There was a vigor about him, something that drew you to him and made you meet him with the same amount of energy and impatience.

Josh groaned into your mouth and your hands slipped beneath his shirt, traveling up until you could pull it off.

* * *

Josh’s bed was warm with two bodies, his and yours. Josh kept his arms wound around your waist even when you pushed your body back into his to avoid the sunlight creeping onto your face as it rose through the window.

You sighed as he rasped your name, greeting you. You looked toward the open door in your apartment and only hoped that TJ wouldn’t walk in-

“Oh, fuck!” You gasped, jumping up and out of Josh’s arms, “What about TJ?” Josh’s eyes widened and he lunged out of the bed, tumbling over the side and seizing his jeans for his phone. He turned it on, sighing in relief. Josh turned to you, grinning.

“My babysitter texted when I didn’t call with an ETA home. She put TJ to bed and stayed on the couch. We’re all good.”


End file.
